herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buck (Ice Age)
Buckminster a.k.a Buck is a character in the Ice Age films. He first appeared as a supporting character in the third film Dawn of The Dinosaurs. He later returned as a minor character in the fourth film Continental Drift, and one of the four tritagonists of the fifth film Collision Course. He is a con-artist and dinosaur hunter. He is a weasel that lives in an underground dinosaur world when he fell into it, many years ago. He is also the main protagonist of the Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs video game. To many people, he was a scene-stealer in the movie and many fans wished for him to get his own movie. He is voiced by Simon Pegg in the film, and James Patrick Stuart in the video game. Biography A rather insane but smart weasel, Buck fell through the ice and into a world of dinosaurs when he was younger, and spent much of his time hunting and fighting down an albino baryonyx named Rudy, the most dangerous dinosaur in the land, who clawed out Buck's right eye. He seeks adventure left and right, constantly getting into battles with dinosaurs. Background When he was younger, Buck fell into the world of dinosaurs and got into trouble within a few seconds. He landed right in front of Rudy, who attempted to kill him with a claw but only got his right eye. Buck ran, until he was able to climb up a tree, where he got a leaf and wrapped it around his eye like an eye patch. He was right above the eye of the hurricane, Rudy rose above the clouds and swallowed Buck whole. Buck was still alive, however. Before he could get swallowed, he grabbed onto Rudy's uvula and launched him self out, as well as punching one of Rudy's teeth out. He then turned it into a knife that he uses in battle and decided to live in the Dinosaur World. Personality and Traits Buck is a small brown weasel with a long body, tail and short legs. He has a tan stomach with brownish spots on it. His body is long enough to twist around itself. He is Brave, intelligent, friendly, mischevious, heroic, Positive, good hearted, Slick and protective. He was so flexible that he could use it in any fighting scenario. Buck has an overbite, with bottom fang showing. His most known trait is his eye patch made from a leaf. When he had both eyes, they were bright blue. Buck is heroic and insane as he helps the gang get back home and retrieve Sid. He seems to have an obsession with catching an albino baryonyx named "Rudy." Trivia *Buck is a Captain Ahab's parody. Both are mutilated characters by their respective great white beasts enemies type; Rudy (who slashed Buck's eye) and Moby Dick (who slashed Ahab's leg). *Buck made a cameo in Ice Age: Continental Drift and in Scrat's Continental Crack-Up and was still voiced by Simon Pegg. *Buck was meant to be Ellie's opossum cousin. But because of his crazy personality, the creators decided to make him a weasel. He was also thought of to be a badger or a wolverine. *Simon worked on many voices for Buck, the performance was mostly based off of Steve Irwin and Frank Buck. *Many fans demanded a movie about the weasel. Gallery ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-3810.jpg|Buck's grand entrance. Buck examines Diego's teeth.jpg|Buck examines Diego's teeth "A little..dull." Bukbuk.png L75379-ice-age-buck-32364.jpg|Buck's video game character Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant.jpg|"Tourists." Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant Buckminster.png|"You don't need the calories!" Crash n Eddie with Buck.jpg Buckrudy.jpg|"Hello, Rudy!" Buck47.jpg|"Looking for something?" Buck_Skeleton_Bridge.jpg|Buck realizes Rudy is still alive Buck and Roger.jpg Dino-Birds and Buck.PNG Meet Buck Again.jpg|Buck emerges from the ravine. Ice Age 5 - Collision Course.PNG|Buck and his friends on the Ice Age: Collision Course DVD Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Genius Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Paranoid Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:The Messiah Category:Parody/Homage Category:Victims Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Pet owners Category:Prehistoric Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Vengeful Category:Predators Category:Normal Badass Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Heroes from the past Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Magic Category:Rescuers Category:Sole Survivors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Revived Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Force of Nature Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comic Relief Category:Super Hero Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Deities Category:Male Damsels Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Wise Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Warriors